A Night of Passion
by LoganLoverxX
Summary: Hermione and Sirius can't keep their hands off each other on a cold winters night. REVIEWS PLEASE


"Hey cutie, why don't you shuffle over here and keep me warm?" Sirius said aloud.

Hermione hadn't thought she had been loud coming down the stairs and was startled by Sirius's voice. It was past midnight and everyone else visiting 12 Grimmauld place was asleep in their beds. It was nearing Christmas so the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Remus and Tonks had all gathered at the Orders meeting place to celebrate the festive season. As it was so overcrowded Hermione was stuck in a room with Ginny, Tonks and Fleur (who had insisted on accompanying Bill on all family excursions). And often found it too loud from the snoring at night so got up to wander round the quiet house.

"Oh! Sirius, sorry if I disturbed you," she stated walking further into the low lit kitchen. "How did you know it was me?"

Tapping his nose he replied. "It's my keen sense of smell, being a dog does have some advantages. You just have to get past the fleas and occasional rabies. For example right now I know that you have been using the.." Deep Sniff, "Coconut shampoo."

Suddenly conscious of her smell Hermione changed the subject hastily, "I can't sleep, that's why I'm down here."

"Same problem here kitten. Mooney won't stop talking in his sleep, it's a wonder how Tonks can stay with him," he said with a chuckle. "So c'mon you never answered me." At her confused expression he continued. "Keep me warm? It's freezing in here!"

Hermione let out a giggle. Sirius and her conversations were often flirty and fun, she often hoped to run into him around the house at nights. He had a wicked sense of humour which went with his amazing good looks. There was something so attractive about him. His eyes had a permanent mischievous glint to them and his scruffy hair and toned, muscular body made him stand out in the household.

"I'm starving," she said changing the conversation. "Got any food?"

Laughing he nodded toward the plate on the table in front of where he was sitting. Beside an open book he had obviously been reading sat a plate full of snacky foods such as cheeses and biscuits and the odd sweets. Hermione walked across the room quickly and picked up a hard sweet and popped it into her mouth. Reaching out to turn over the book to see what it was, Sirius snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her in beside him so she was pressed against his side.

"C'mon 'mione, how about a little fun?" he said with a wink. "We're both gorgeous people, and clearly can't stand our friends loud ways of sleeping; we deserve some fun, right?"

Sirius's forwardness made Hermione blush and she continued to stare at the plate of food in front of her to avoid any eye contact. She was deeply tempted by this proposition. He was funny, intelligent (sometimes) and most importantly: hot!

He nudged her by pulling her closely again and when she looked into his face he was smiling up at her with a boyish grin on his face.

As if feeling her temptation Sirius pressed onwards. "No one would ever need to know, it could be our little secret."

Heart thumping Hermione made a mental note to wear sexier pyjamas next time she decided to go exploring round the house at night. She was surprised he would even consider her whilst she wore her old, slightly small, slightly ripped clothing. But then again this was Sirius, and he would hit on anything.

Taking her silence for being unsure he continued to try to make her feel confident in his idea. "It could just be for tonight if you wanted. We could get up to all sorts in one night."

Sirius began to rub her back with his hand, his fingers just gently brushing across her bum. "You look stunning toni.." Before finishing the sentence Hermione bent her head down and pressed her lips to his.

Breaking the kiss she smiled at him. "Shut up and just kiss me."

He didn't need telling twice and locking his lips on to hers he tangled his hands into her hair pulling her into him further. Parting her lips his tongue attacked hers and they danced inside each other's mouths. Sirius was an experienced kisser but Hermione didn't feel inadequate. She had had her moments with various boys and her wide range of knowledge covered sexual experiences to. She was no virgin anymore and this made her more confident in her kissing. Tonight could be one night of full on passion and heat.

Sliding his chair back he pulled her in front of him and whilst caressing her bum he slid her onto a straddling position on top of him as he remained seated. The change in stance didn't unnerve Hermione and she continued kissing him only breaking every so often for air.

He was excited by her willingness and quickly grew hard beneath her. Realizing this Hermione decided to turn up the heat a little and grinded down against him smiling at his released groan.

"Oh you tease!" he said loudly. "You have a dark side 'mione that I can't wait to see more of." Sirius was growing painfully hard and needed another kind of release. This exercise was not going to last long but he couldn't help his urges.

"I need you," he stated. "Now!"

Stopping the kissing Hermione stood up in front of him. He gripped the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and pushed them downwards taking her small lace underwear bottoms with them. Stepping out of her lost clothing she remained confident in front of him. Something about Sirius made her feel unexplainably happy and defiant of her usual self.

He reached up to pull her top off and teasingly slipped his index finger across her folds and heard her gasp at the unexpected contact. "You're not the only one who can be a tease," he explained with a dominant growl.

Tugging off her vest top to reveal her uncovered breasts made his heart jump. She looked so perfect standing completely naked in front of him. "Oh jeez," was all he could let out.

"Are you going to stand and stare all night or do I get to undress you now?" she said with her tongue peeking out the side of her mouth at him.

Standing up almost immediately he pulled his own top off in one fluid movement and unbuckled his belt letting his loose trousers slip down to his ankle.

Hermione couldn't help but stare now. "Commando?" she said with a raised eyebrow but truthfully she wasn't really surprised. Stepping out of his trousers he picked Hermione up and sat her back down on his legs as he sat on the wooden kitchen chair. It wasn't the most comfortable chair in the world but right now his mind was more focused on the beautiful, sexy girl whom he was sharing it with.

Hermione's hands roamed over his solid chest and downwards until cupping his balls with one hand and massaging them with the other. She traced a finger up the length of his member feeling him shudder underneath her touch. Rubbing a heart shape round the tip of his man hood he moaned even louder than before and whispered her name into her ear.

Hearing her own name being moaned by the man she had crushed about for many years made Hermione's own stomach tighten. Sitting up off his knees Hermione positioned herself above his member and getting the hint he moved it into position at her entrance. In one swift movement Hermione pushed down causing them both to let out cries of immense pleasure.

After settling down on him for a few seconds Hermione opened her eyes to see him staring intently at her. Beginning her movements up and down on him she kept eye contact as she felt her inner muscles tightening around his hard shaft.

"That's it beautiful, I'm so close," he whispered.

He thrust up to meet every one of her moves and groaned when she changed the pace faster. Her walls were tightening further and it wasn't long before a tight clench in the bottom of her stomach washed over her whole body in her first orgasm of the night. Sirius followed soon gripping one of her nipples as he exploded into her bucking and writhing. The pair cried out each other's names and stayed together panting and sweating for many minutes.

Hermione, barely aware of her surroundings leaned onto Sirius's chest and closed her eyes, "Oh sweet Merlin."

He reached a hand up and pushed hair from her face so he could look down and see her panting face against his body. "I don't know how many times I can say this but you are perfect."

Grinning up at him she managed to control her breathing. "We need to do that again soon," she smiled.

"Give me a few minutes love and I'll be right with you," he chuckled.

"We can't though. What if someone heard us? Or comes down for a drink or something?" she said panicky.

"Darling we have got the remainder of the night, and a lot of rooms left in this hell hole," he said as she sat up to look at him. Brushing more hair off her face he kissed the tip of her nose. "I suggest the library next." And with another grin he pulled her up off the seat and into his arms, carrying her out of the room towards one of the many other rooms that would create a perfect space for their fun night antics.


End file.
